Together All The While
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Just holding the smile, a freeze frame of happiness instead of a movie of spiralling depression and emptiness.


**A.N. Wow, I cant believe how happy I am lately XD All this happiness is so inspiring, too! Third Spaced fanfiction… wow, in the words of Tyres, "You lucky people!"**

**Hahaa, I am seriously loving Spaced at the moment though. Likee, yay XD lolz. Inspired by yet another song, this time I wont tell you which. Figure it out for yourself ;).**

Tim refused to tell Daisy. Daisy refused to tell Tim. There are just some things you dont talk about with your best friend… like the fact you are in love with them. Even if they love you back.

In reality, it wasn't that they couldn't be bothered or anything. Its just that there is always that 50% chance of rejection, and they would rather go without that. Rather live without the one they loved than go through the pain of losing their friendship. Just holding the smile, a freeze frame of happiness instead of a movie of spiralling depression and emptiness.

Tim falls out of love with Daisy when she is too protective of him. He hates that she's giving him false hope that she cares. If only he knew that the reason she was so protective was because she was in love with him. He falls back in love with her when she gets things wrong, when she chatters on, when she comes up with mad suggestions. When she gets scared, when she offers him tea, when she pretends to be interested in his comics. When she questions him, when she tells him weird stories, when she covers for him in front of Marsha. Just to name a few reasons. Daisy embarrasses Tim… but he couldn't be more proud of her. They were together through it all.

Daisy falls out of love with Tim when he lets people walk all over him. She hates that people treat him like shit and he does nothing about it. If only he knew that the reason was he thought if she didn't love him, what was the point in standing up for himself. She falls back in love with him when he corrects her, when he tells her to 'skip to the end', when he calls her pickle. When he protects her, when he accepts her tea, when he shows her his comics. When he comes up with ridiculous answers to her unanswerable questions, when he doesn't listen to her stories, when he screws up in front of Marsha. Just to name a few reasons. Tim embarrasses Daisy… but she couldn't be more proud of him. They were together through it all.

They couldn't say they would never be together – no one knew that for sure. In fact, their friends – especially Tyres – believed the exact opposite. They didn't know what would happen in the future, and they had to cling on to that tiny bit of hope. For their own sakes, if not the satisfaction of their friends.

Tim made Daisy younger than she had ever felt before. Daisy made Tim revert back to his childhood overwhelming emotional state. They were so dysfunctional, but everything would be all right… as long as neither of them let go. They were in way too deep at this point. Both hanging off opposite sides of a mountain, hands joined at the tip. If either of them were to let go, both would fall to bloody deaths.

Daisy owned the world… figuratively. She was the queen of everything, as far as the eye could see. Everyone lived under her command, apart from her guardian. When everyone decided to rebel against their queen, and earthquakes shook the foundations and brought walls tumbling to the ground, her guardian clutched her hand. He kept her steady, and on her feet. Tim didn't want her to fall over like a "big fat ugly failure" according to Twist, did he?

Things always seemed to pull the two apart. Or push. There were factors on both sides. The amount of times they had come close to ending up together, but something stopped them. The favourite moment of both – secretly – when Daisy had been pretending to be Philippa Forrester, and they almost kissed after he told her not to cheapen the moment. Mike just had to burst in, didn't he? But no matter how many times they were pulled – or pushed – apart, something always brought them together again. Could that be the sign?

At the end of it all, Tim and Daisy both know that things will always be good with them. So long as neither let go, no one would slip from the tip of the mountain.

**A.N. Hmm. So what did you think? Let me know! Oh, btw, next Spaced fanfiction – let me know your fave Tim + Daisy moments and ill try and expand on them, make the moments what they should have been XD. xoxo**


End file.
